Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya?
by NanaToki
Summary: "ne, suke?" "hn" "kalau sudah lulus nanti, kita menikah ya?" "hah?" Sontak sasuke kaget langsung membuka kelopak matanya, bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap si dobe dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat jelas. "kita masih kecil dobe" "kalau kau tak mau, aku akan nikah sama orang lain saja"/ Chap 5 apdet
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya!?  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto udah saya culik.. tenang aja *diChidoriSasuteme~**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Baca dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. #Plak pokoknya gak jelas.. kalo pengen slamet, jangan baca! OOC sama Typo(s) yang gak bosen ngestalk gue~ **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Kenalan Dong"**

**.**

.

"aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari ini sasuke".

.

"anak-anak, di kelas kita kedatangan murid baru looh!" teriak seorang guru berambut coklat diikat satu tinggi.

"ayo.. kamu perkenalkan diri kamu sendiri pada teman baru kamu ya~" lanjut guru itu pada bocah baru yang masuk di kelasnya. Bocah yang dingin dan bermata malam.

"hn.. Uchiha Sasuke.." perkenalan dari bocah bernama sasuke tersebut yang sangat singkat.. membuat bocah-bocah yang berada di kelas tersebut bosan.. mereka sudah menebak, sepertinya nggak menyenangkan main sama bocah itu.

"ba…baiklah sasuke.. kamu duduk di kursi kosong itu yaa.. hanya itu yang tersisa di kelas ini" ucap iruka-sensei memecah kebosanan anak-anak.

"hn" jawab bocah sasuke itu singkat menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang dekat jendela keluar. Disana ternyata ada seorang bocah yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu disebelah kursi miliknya.

Setelah sasuke sampai dan duduk di tempat duduk nya..

"hai.. aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal" ucap bocah yang duduk disamping sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum manis pada sasuke.

"…"

Tak ada respon dari sasuke, dia hanya tetap memandang ke depan memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh guru mereka.

Naruto, bocah disamping sasuke yang tak mendapatkan respon dari perkenalan pertama mereka hanya menarik kembali tangannya dan menghadap papan tulis kembali.

'tampan sih tapi sombong sekali' tutur naruto dalam hati yang merasa gondok diacuhkan oleh sasuke. Padahal dia kan Cuma ingin kenalan..

Mereka berdua hanya diam memperhatikan pelajaran tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan hingga bel pulang berbunyi

.

Triiiing~

.

"wah bel sudah bunyi, yaudah, sampai besok anak-anak, sayounara!" ucap iruka pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Seketika kelas sangat ramai ada yang senang bisa pulang dan bermain, ada yang membuat rencana untuk bermain bersama, kerja kelompok, dan lain-lain.

.

Beda dengan naruto yang hari ini terlihat lemas, dia pulang sendiri hari ini tanpa teman-temannya.. dijalan dia terus memikirkan bocah sombong disampingnya itu

Hingga saat akan keluar dari gerbang dia melihat sasuke yang naik sepeda, naruto yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dan kembali melangkah.. dia sepertinya masih sebal pada bocah itu.

.

Saat tiba di rumah, naruto masih terlihat lesu..

"aku pulang kaa-san" ucap naruto dengan nada malas pada ibunya memberitahu kalau dia sudah sampai rumah.

"kaa-san sedang pergi sama tou-san naru-chan.. mungkin 7 hari kedepan mereka baru pulang" ucap seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berusia 17 tahun berambut merah setengah oranye dan bermata merah campur hijau.

"ooh.. jadi yang dirumah Cuma kita dong kyuu-ni" Tanya naruto pada kyuubi kakaknya itu.

"iya.. " jawab kyuubi melangkah menuju dapur menyiapkan makan siang buat adiknya yang masih kecil itu.

.

"nih mak_ hei naru kamu kenapa sih? Kok kelihatannya lesu gitu?" Tanya kyubi saat akan menyerahkan makan siang pada adiknya dia melihat naruto sedang melamun sedih.

"nggak apa-apa kyuu! Eh makanannya mana.. naru udah lapar nih!" jawab naruto dengan cengiran seperti biasanya.

"baiklah kalau kamu ada apa-apa cerita aja sama kyuu ya!" ucap kyuubi menyerahkan makan siang naruto yang setelah itu pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"kyuu, bantuin naru dong ngerjain PR" rengek bocah berusia 12 tahun pada kakaknya yang sedang asik nonton televisi.

"hn.. biasanya kau akan mengerjakan sendiri.." jawab kyuubi sambil mematikan televise lalu menghadap adiknya yang terlihat tetap murung seperti tadi siang.

"kau ini kenapa sih.. cerita deh sama kakak!" paksa kyuubi yang gak tega melihat adik kesayangannya yang biasanya ceria sekarang murung.

"eem~ tadi di kelasku ada murid baru.." naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya melainkan menatap kyuubi yang bingung

"terus.. dia duduk di sebelah ku.. saat aku mau kenalan dia malah gak jawab.. gak ngomong sama sekali sama aku" lanjut naruto yang membuat kyuubi tersenyum

"hanya begitu saja kau murung.. biasanya kau itu selalu nggak peduli kalau ada orang yang membencimu kan?" Tanya kyuubi mencoba menyemangati adiknya itu

"iya sih.. tapi aku nggak tau.. kenapa saat lihat anak itu aku pengennya kenalan terus berteman gitu" lanjut naruto dengan wajah yang masih murung.

"hmm~ yaudah gak usah dipikirkan.. sudah naru tidur aja besok kan sekolah. PR nya biar kyuu kerjain dulu. Nanti kyuu taruh ke kamar naru" ucap kyuubi pada naruto dengan senyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut kuning adiknya itu.

"iya"

.

.

.

"kau kenapa sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir satu yang sangat mirip dengan sasuke, yang membedakan hanya garis seperti keriput di kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"tidak" ucap sasuke singkat. Dia paling tidak suka kalau diganggu saat dia ingin sendiri seperti ini. apalagi dengan pikirannya yang masih sibuk memikirkan bocah blonde yang duduk disebelahnya di skolah itu.

"baiklah.. kalau begitu kau tidur saja ya.. besok sekolah kan?"

"hn"

.

.

**TokiToki**

.

Hari-hari pun terus berganti dan hubungan sasuke dan naruto tetap begitu-begitu saja. Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.

Terkadang naruto mencuri pandang untuk melihat sasuke yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Tidak enak juga kan kalau teman sebangku gak pernah ngomong selama mereka awal bertemu. Namun naruto lebih memilih bermain sama teman-temannya nimbang memikirkan bocah teman satu bangkunya itu.

Kadang kalau naruto sudah pergi, sasuke akan melihat kepergian naruto. Sambil berpikir kenapa mereka gak bisa berteman sih,.. apa gengsiku terlalu tinggi?

.

.

"hey, naru-chan.. ayo main kejar-kejar-an" tiba-tiba, ajak sahabat naruto yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Dia mendekati naruto dan mengajak bocah itu keluar dari kelas untuk bermain kejar-kejar-an bersama teman-teman mereka.

Saat mereka tiba di depan kelas, teman-teman mereka sudah berkumpul. Ada bocah yang berambut mangkok mengkilat, bocah dengan eye-shadow dan memiliki tattoo 'ai' di dahinya, bocah berambut panjang dengan mata lavender, dan bocah berambut nanas yang terlihat selalu mengantuk.

.

Yaa~ begitulah kehidupan anak sekolah dasar yang masih kecil, setiap hari hanya dihabiskan oleh bermain dan bermain. Saat naruto dan teman-temannya bermain di halaman sekolah. Dari dalam kelas, terbatas oleh jendela, terdapat sosok bocah raven yang melihat kegiatan anak se-usianya itu.

'dia.. cukup manis?' ucap bocah raven itu yang melihat bocah blonde berlari-lari mengejar temannya.. 'eeh? Apa yang kau pikirkan sasuke? Kau pasti terlalu lelah sehingga ngelantur' lanjut sasuke, bocah yang dari tadi memeperhatikan naruto berlari.

Setelah menghilangkan pikiran kacaunya.. sasuke kembali menatap depan. Dari arah pintu masuk.. terdengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis yang ignin menemui sasuke..

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam tak menanggapi, bahkan melihat pun tak sudi.

.

.

**TokiToki**

Triiing~

.

"baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu, besok kita kan lanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya" ucap iruka-sensei sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

"naru-chan, ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak kiba pada naruto yang masih memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya.

"kau pulang dulu saja kiba.. aku mau menemui tsunade baa-chan" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum pada kiba.

Kiba yang mendengar jawaban naruto hanya mengangguk dan pergi duluan meninggalkan naruto yang masih di dalam kelas.

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya berdiri dan pulang meninggalkan kelas mereka. Tanpa berucap apapun pada naruto. Setelah agaka jauh dari naruto dia tersenyum 'baiklah aku akan membuang harga diriku jauh-jauh saat ini. aku akan berkenalan dengannya dan akan berteman dengannya. Aku menunggu dia di gerbang sampai dia keluar'

Naruto yang mengetahui sasuke sudah beranjak pergi hanya melihat punggungnya dan setelah itu tatapannya kembali terfokus pada buku-buku miliknya.

.

.

Setelah kelas benar-benar sepi dan hanya ada naruto yang masih tertinggal. Setelah selesai merapikan bukunya dia beranjak menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Yaa~ kepala sekolah mereka: Tsunade, adalah nenek naruto.

"orang itu, benar-benar dingin yaa!" ucap naruto sambil berlalu pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

**TokiToki**

.

"baa-chan, nanti malam aku menginap di rumahmu yaa! Tou-san dan kaa-san nggak ada dirumah.. dan kyubi-nii mungkin akan menginap dirumah temannya"

Ucap naruto pada tsunade yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan narto dan memegang satu botol sake. Yaa nenek yang sangat buruk.. kenapa bisa dia menjadi kepala sekolah dasar kalau perilakunya seperti itu?

"memang kemana orang tuamu gaki?" Tanya tsunade pada naruto yang sedang memakan cup ramen kesukaannya

"mereka sedang ada pekerjaan di Nagasaki.. mungkin sekitar tiga hari.. jadi selama itu aku akan menginap di rumahmu baa-chan!' naruto yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya.

"baiklah, asal kau tak membuat onar seperti biasanya" jawab tsunade yang membuat naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk yang setelah itu pergi meninggalkan tsunade yang masih minum-minum.

"bocah itu selalu terlihat ceria" ucap tsunade pada naruto yang sekarang sudah tidak berada di ruang kepala sekolah bersamanya. Dia tersenyum kalau mengingat cucu keduanya yang sangat aktif dan manis itu.

.

.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan ruang kepsek, naruto melangkah pulang menuju rumah neneknya.. yang tiba-tiba dari kejauhan dia melihat siloet anak kecil sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah mereka.

.

"lama sekali dobe itu!" gerutu sasuke yang lama menunggu naruto namun tak datang-datang. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan saat dia melihat ternyata benar bocah yang sedari tadi dia tunggu telah datang.

.

Naruto yang berpikir kalau itu hanya anak kecil terus saja melangkah hingga saat sampai di gerbang yang dia lihat ternyata

"Sasuke?" Tanya naruto yang dalam ucapannya terselip nada kaget melihat sasuke di gerbang sendirian jam dua siang.

"hai, naruto?" sapa sasuke yang sontak membuat naruto kaget setengah ampun. Bocah yang seharian itu dingin padanya sekarang menyapanya.

"ehm.. hai sasuke.. kau sedang a…apa disini sendirian?" Tanya naruto yang grogi harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"aku menunggumu dobe!" jawab sasuke sambil melangkah menuju naruto. Satu tangan terulur pada pemuda blonde tersebut.

"eh? Ke… hey tunggu dulu apa maksudmu memanggilku dobe? Dasar teme~" naruto merasa kesal karena di panggil 'dobe' oleh sasuke.

"kau memang dobe kan? Setiap hari aku melihatmu selalu mendapat nilai dibawah 50 kalau sedang ujian" jawab sasuke sambil tetap mengulurkan tangan. Menunggu naruto menyambut tangannya itu.

"teme~"

"perkenalkan, aku uchiha sasuke, aku mau jadi temanmu!" ucap sasuke tak menghiraukan naruto yang sedang bersungut sungut. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi naruto yang kaget campur sebal itu.

Akhirnya naruto meraih tangan sasuke "namikaze naruto" ucap naruto yang masih sebal.

"kau lucu ya?" kata sasuke pada naruto sambil terkekeh kecil melihat naruto yang semakin manis kalau sedang marah-marah.

"apa maksudmu lucu teme? Aku bukan pelawak.. aku heran padamu kau yang setiap hari tak pernah bersuara dan tak pernah ber-ekspresi sekarang begitu mudah tersenyum" tutur naruto panjang lebar yang masih shock melihat perubahan sikap dan sifat sasuke.

"itu semua karenamu dobe! Kau itu… apa kau tak pernah tau kalau setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikanmu? Sejak dulu aku ingin berteman denganmu. Kau itu… seperti matahari" jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum pada naruto.

Naruto mendengar ucapan sasuke hanya terpaku tak bisa bergerak. Bingung harus bicara bagaimana.

"kalau seperti itu kenapa kau tak pernah bicara padaku?" Tanya naruto yang di dalam benaknya masih tersimpan berjuta pertanyaan pada teme di depannya. Dia masih bingung oleh sifat sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah 180derajat!

"aku… aku selalu mencoba, tapi aku selalu kalah cepat oleh teman-temanmu"

bohong setengah jujur sasuke.. sebenarnya dia tidak mau berkenalan dengan naruto karena harga dirinya.. saat itu naruto memperkenalkan diri pada sasuke dia menolak karena dia mengira naruto adalah orang bodoh dan ceroboh yang dia tidak suka. Namun stelah hamper seminggu lebih bersama dia mengenal naruto sebagai orange hangat..

"bukankah kau juga bisa ikut main bersama kami sasuke?"

"eh? Apakah boleh?" bohong sasuke lagi.. dia hanya ingin dekat dengan bocah blonde ini. namun untuk dekat dengan naruto apapun akan dia lakukan.

"hehehe.. kau ini bagaimana sih, ya boleh lah kita semua kan teman!" jawab naruto dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"…" sasuke hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan naruto.

.

.

**TokiToki**

Setelah kejadian di gerbang itu, sekitar seminggu yang lalu. hubungan naruto dan sasuke membaik. Bahkan semua bocah yang ada di sekolah itu bingung. Kenapa bisa uchiha yang begitu tertutup dan ding. Sekarang begitu terbukanya pada namikaze itu.

Teman-teman naruto yang biasanya mengajak naruto untuk bermain sekarang sangat jarang mengajak bocah kuning itu, karena naruto setiap hari lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sasuke di temoat kesukaan mereka. Di halaman belakang sekolah.

"ne, suke? Usiamu itu berapa?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke yang saat ini mereka berdua bersandar di pohon besar yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah tempat kesukaan mereka

"12 dobe"

"wah sama! Eem~ makanan favoritmu apa?"

"hn.. tomat"

"kalau war_"

"diamlah dobe, aku mau coba tidur.. kalau terus bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tidur"

"teme~ aku kan Cuma ingin lebih kenal sama kamu" ucap naruto yang setelah itu diikuti oleh gerakan mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya.. dia lagi ngambek.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis yang tidak aka nada yang tau. Setelah itu diikitu oleh menutupnya kelopak mata sasuke. Dia lagi tidur.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dengkuran halus di sebelah kanan naruto saat blonde itu menoleh dia melihat teman barunya itu sudah tertidur. Wajah yang sangat damai.

'hmm kau itu.. "aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari ini sasuke" ucap naruto yang setelah itu menyusul bocah disampingnya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**.**

Hallo mina~ ketemu lagi sama NanaToki. Sialan ya nana, fic sebelah aja belum kelar udah bikin fic baru.

Abis gimana lagi, nana prustasi sama fic sebelah.. jadi lari ke fic ini deh, mumpung ada ide juga! Jadi langsung cepet-cepet tulis aja.

Gimana? Jelek? Pendek? Gak oke? Iuh? Mengecewakan? Kecepeten?

Gomen deh! Saya harap mina mau baca dan nge-review.. tapi kalo mina banyak yang gak suka nana hapus aja deh! *pundung*

Yauah deh~

akhir kata **REVIEW PLEASE, **jaa ne~

.

**NanaToki_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jadinya sasuke buat aku *pelukTeme* *diRasengganDobe***

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru ~ ItaKyuu **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Membuat hati berdebar nggak karuan, full of typo(s) miss typo!, OOC yang busyet dah, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti dan beberapa hal yang membuat bosan.**

**Tidak suka? Nggak usah baca**

**yang gak suka mendingan ke laut aja **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

"**Ngaku!"**

**.**

.

"aku… tak akan meninggalkanmu, dobe!"

.

Sudah dua bulan lebih sasuke dan naruto berteman, dan saat ini mereka sedang menjalani ujian tengah semester. Dan dari sinilah semua dimulai.

.

"ssst~ teme… ssst~ teme! Teme!" dari tadi naruto terus memanggil sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Kenapa dia memanggil sasuke? Karena hari ini hari pertama ulangan tengah semester dan naruto sangat sangat pusing untuk mengerjakan soal-soal rumit itu. Jadilah dia memanggil sasuke yang malah meladeni cewek-cewek yang bertanya padanya yang tidak ada habisnya.

Naruto sendiri malah diabaikan oleh sasuke. "dasar si teme sialan.. kenapa kalau cewek-cewek itu yang Tanya selalu dia jawab kalau aku yang Tanya dia selalu pura-pura gak denger! Teme sialan" gerutu naruto sebal pada sahabatnya itu.

"bagaimana kalau kau kumpulkan saja.. waktunya sudah habis"

"nanti.. aku belum menjawab soal-soal ini" bentak naruto pada seseorang yang menyuruhnya mengumpulkan ujiannya.

Eeh? Tunggu dulu~ Saat didengar-dengar suara itu suara yang naruto kenal sebagai suara gurunya yang mesum.

"ka…kakashi-sensei?" Tanya naruto menoleh pada gurunya yang sudah dia bentak tadi.. dia hanya nyengir takut..

"mana naru-chan kertas ulanganmu? Waktunya sudah habis.. teman-temanmu sudah keluar semua" pinta kakashi sambil menjulurkan tangannya meminta kertas ulangan naruto.

"ini sensei" jawab naruto menyerahkan kertas ujiannya, dia terlihat pasrah sudah atas hasil ulangannya hari ini.

.

.

**TokiToki**

.

"sialan sekali kau.. kenapa kau tadi tak menjawab panggilanku? Pura-pura nggak dengar!" bentak naruto marah-marah pada sasuke.

Saat ini mereka berada di tempat kesukaan mereka..

"hn"

"kau malah meladeni panggilan cewek-cewek genit itu, teme!"

"hn"

"aupha? Ka.. kau itu aku sedang marah-marah besar kenapa kau santai sekali"

"hn.. lalu aku harus bagaimana, dobe?"

"terserah.. aku benci padamu" ucap naruto yang saat ini sudah 100% marah. Saat dia akan pergi meninggalkan sasuke, tiba-tiba sasuke meraih tangan naruto dan naruto yang tak tahu menjadi hilang keseimbangan dan ambruk.

"apa.. kau cemburu dobe?" goda sasuke pada naruto yang saat ini berada diatasnya

"ce…cemburu? Gila kau ya! Aku? Cemburu? Padamu?.. jangan gila" sanggah naruto. Wajahnya sangat sangat merah.. mengetahui bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan sasuke sangatlah sangat dekat.

"yasudah.. kalau kau tak cemburu.. aku jadi bebas meladeni cewek-cewek ganjen itu" ucap sasuke seraya berdiri dan akan pergi meninggalkan naruto kalau saja naruto tak berteriak.

"iyaa! Aku cemburu!" teriak naruto yang sudah tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Aku.. sejak dulu menyukaimu teme! Tapi kau selalu begitu. Membuatku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku.. saat kau bersama wanita-wanita tadi.. aku.. cemburu! Aku cemburu teme!" aku menyuka_"

GREB!

"diamlah dobe! Jangan teriak-teriak.. apa kau mau semua tahu kalau kau menyukaiku?" bisik sasuke pada naruto yang saat ini ada dipelukannya itu..

Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan, diam seribu bahasa.. dia seperti terbang dan tak takut untuk jatuh.

"aku juga menyukaimu dobe.. sejak dulu.. perasaan kita sama! Aku menanggapi wanita tadi memang sengaja membuatmu cemburu.. " ucap sasuke lirih namun terdengar oleh naruto yang memang jarak mereka sangat mepet.

"sa…sasuke? dasar teme sialan~"

.

.

"hey teme! bagaimana kalo nanti pulang sekolah kamu main kerumahku?"

"ngapain dobe?" jawab sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk dibangku mereka berdua.

"entahlah.. ajak saja itachi-nii sebagai alasan" ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"baiklah.. untukmu aku mau" jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.. ini pertama kali dia bermain kerumah naruto.. biasanya naruto yang main ke rumahnya bersama kyuubi,

"waah~ kau romantic sekali" girang naruto yang langsung saja memeluk sasuke. Tak perduli dengan pandangan disekitar mereka yang menggambarkan kekagetan dan shock!

"hn"

.

.

**TokiToki**

"aniki, bagaimana kalau kita main kerumah kyuubi?" ajak sasuke pada kakaknya yang saat ini sedang bermain playstation milik sasuke.

"tumben.. apa kau ingin bertemu naru?"

"emm~ iya" jawab sasuke sedikit ragu-ragu. Takut kalau kakaknya akan mengetahui hubungannya dengan naruto saat ini. ya gimana nggak takut.. orang masih kelas 6 SD udah pacaran. (pengalaman author)

"sasuke.. semenjak kau berteman dengan naru, kau berubah"

"maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke bingung.. apa maksud itachi keriput itu dengan berubah? Dia kan bukan powerranger yang kalau ada monster harus berubah.

"kau.. menjadi lebih terbuka dan sering tersenyum.. aku senang melihatmu seperti ini sasuke" jawab itachi mencoba menjelaskan sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengajak sasuke pergi kerumah kyuubi dan naruto,

"ayo"

.

.

.

"tumben sekali keriput ini kesini, ada apa?" Tanya kyuubi yang bingung sendiri.. tumben sekali kekasihya ini main kerumahnya.

"sepertinya sasuke rindu sama naruto, jadi dia ngajak kesini.." jawab itachi tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke jawah kyuubi.

"pantas saja tadi baru sampai dia sudah berlari menuju kamar naru" jawab kyuubi santai. Saat dia melihat wajah itachi yang semakin mendekat dia sedikit menjauh hingga kepalanya terjebak antara punggung kursi dan itachi.

.

.

"ehem" dehem seseorang dari belakang mereka yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian intim mereka.

"tou-san.. kaa-san.. kalian mau kemana?" Tanya kyuubi sedikit pucat dan panic mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibunya melihat kejadian tadi.

"kami ingin ke rumah mito baa-chan.. sudah lama kami tak kesana.. dan mungkin 2 sampai 3 hari kami menginap di sana.. kamu jaga naru baik-baik ya kyuubi" tutur kushina ibu kyuubi dan naruto,

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sekali tanda bahwa dia setuju.. memangnya kan selalu dia yang menjaga naruto kalau orang tuanya bepergian. Tapi.. kadang juga tsunade baa-chan yang menjaga naruto.

.

"wah kaa-san kok nggak ajak-ajak kalau mau kerumah mito baa-chan?" ucap suara cempereng dari tangga. Disana terdapat naruto yang melangkah turun diikuti oleh sasuke dibelakangnya.

"besok kan naru-chan masih ujian, jadi dirumah saja sama kyuu-nii" ucap minato ayah naruto sambil merendahkan badan untuk menyetarakan tinggi badannya dan tinggi badan naruto, setelah itu dia tersenyum.. mengacak rambut blonde milik naruto yang persis seperti miliknya.

"hai`" jawab naruto semangat seperti biasanya

"eeh? Ini teman naru yaa? Kok nggak dikenalin sama kaa-san?" Tanya kushina pada naruto saat menatap bocah raven disamping naruto

"ohh… ini teman ku sasuke, adik itachi-nii"

"ohayou minato-san, kushina-san! Nama saya uchiha sasuke" perkenalan dari sasuke yang diikuti oleh gerakan membungkuk memberi salam pada orang tua naruto.

"waah sasuke yaa? Adik itachi.." ucap minato tersenyum melihat sasuke.. bisa-bisanya kedua anaknya terpincut oleh charisma sang uchiha semua. "hmm kalau tau begitu seharusnya kamu sama itachi sering-sering aja main kesini.. sekalian temani naruto sama kyuubi" lanjut minato yang sekarang menatap itachi.

"yasudah kami berangkat dulu ya naruto, kyuubi, itachi, sasuke… jaa ne~" pamit kushina yang sudah melangkah keluar menuju mobil yang diikuti oleh minato.

"jangan lupa jaga naru-chan" tariak nya dari luar, memperingati kyuubi.

.

.

"kalian kembali main ke kamar saja.. aku mau ngomong dulu sama kyuubi.." ucap itachi mengusir adik-adiknya supaya tidak mengganggu kemesraannya bersama kyuubi.

"sasuke, nanti kalau mau pulang tinggal panggil kakak, ya" lanjut itachi pada sasuke yang sudah naik tangga di tarik oleh naruto.

.

"sejak kapan sasuke menjadi terbuka dan menurut dan.. sopan seperti itu?" Tanya kyuubi pada kekasihnya itu yang sedang memainkan helaian ramut kyuubi.

"semenjak dia kenal naruto"

"ooh"

.

.

**TokiToki**

"naruto.. ke kantin yuk" ajak salah satu teman naruto bernama gaara.

"ayooo" jawab naruto semangat, hari ini dia belum makan, jadi dia semangat saja kalau diajak kekantin.

"oh yaa.. sasuke.. kamu nggak ikut?" Tanya naruto yang menoleh pada kekasihnya itu.

"nggak.. aku lagi males dobe"

"yaudah"

.

.

"hei naruto, kamu itu kenapa bisa begitu akrabnya sih sama sasuke yang sombong itu?" Tanya gaara yang heran pada naruto kok bisa berteman dengan sasuke.

"dia nggak sombong kok, malah baik hati" jawab naruto tak mau kekasihnya itu dianggap sombong.

"kau ini.. spertinya ada sesuatu diantara kalian" Tanya gaara menyelidik yang membuat naruto salah tingkah

"ap…apa maksudmu gaara? Kami cu..Cuma te..teman doang kok" sanggah naruto yang tak mau hubungannya sama sasuke diketahui orang-orang.. ya dia kan masih kelas 6 SD

"terserah lah.. tapi kau terlihat grogi deh.. saat aku bilang gitu tadi"

"nggaaak~"

.

Diperjalanan menuju kantin mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mencertikan kedekatan naruto dengan sasuke.

.

.

"hey naruto gimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita ke rental playstation?" ajak kiba yang duduk disebelah naruto di kantin.

"aku nggak bisa.. nanti aku ikut kyuu-nii ke rumah temannya" jawab naruto

"hmm.. baiklah.. kalau ada waktu kita main bareng yaa" ucap kiba yang setelah itu pergi bersama sikhamaru.

.

.

**TokiToki**

"kyuu-nii kita jadi ke rumah sasuke kan?" Tanya naruto pada kakaknya itu.

"nggak jadi.."

"kenapa"

"mereka kan mau kesini naru~"

"ooh!" naruto hanya be-oh-ria mengetahui dia tak jadi kerumah sasuke karena sasuke yang kerumahnya. Dia sempet kaget sih.. dkira gak jadi kesana dan gak bisa ketemu sasuke.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong~

"masuk aja nggak dikunci.." seru seseorang dari dalam. Setelah itu pintu rumah namikaze terbuka dan masuklah dua orang uchiha.

"hallo kyuu" basa basi itachi pada kekasihnya itu

Kyuubi hanya mendumal kesal melihat kekasihnya yang selalu saja merayu.

"kyuu.. naruto dimana?" Tanya sasuke pada kyuubi yang masih mendumal.

"di kamar. Masuk aja dia dari tadi nanyain kamu terus.."

"hn" setelah itu sasuke berlari meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu, menuju ke tempat kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

"dobe?"

"ah.. teme.. masuk aja"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari yang empunya kamar sasuke masuk dan melihat naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu persegi panjang yang berada di balkon kamarnya.

Sasuke menuju ke kursi itu dan duduk di samping naruto. Dia genggam tangan naruto.. yang membuat empunya tangan menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya juga tersenyum.

Naruto pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sasuke.. mencari kenyamanannya sendiri di bahu sang uchiha bungsu.

"teme?"

"hn?"

"kalau aku sudah besar nanti…" naruto tak meneruskan ucapannya dia tersenyum membayangkan masa depannya bersama bocah disampingnya ini.

"apa, dobe?"

"aku mau sasuke terus bersamaku.. tidak pernah pergi dariku" ucap naruto yang sukses membuat sasuke kaget, namun lama kelamaan ekpresi kaget itu hilang dan digantikan oleh senyum bahagia yang tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"kalau aku tidak bisa bagaimana?" goda sasuke pada naruto

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah teme itu.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu,, me..memangnya kenapa kau tidak bisa?" Tanya naruto balik yang membuat sasuke tersenyum kecil dan sekejap sudah menaruh bocah blonde itu di dalam pelukannya.

"kalau aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dari sekarang, bagaimana dobe?" Tanya sasuke yang masih mendekap naruto.

"ke… hey, aaargh sialan kau ya, teme sialan!" teriak naruto dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.. namun, walaupun naruto sebal dengan perkataan sasuke dia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu hanya menggodanya..

Naruto pun membalas pelukan sasuke mendekapnya dengan erat tak akan terpisah selamanya..

.

.

Kalau kalian mengira ini cinta monyet yag dialami anak kelas 6 SD.. kalian salah besar… atau mungkin betul besar!

.

.

"aku… tak akan meninggalkanmu, dobe!"

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**.**

Mina~ nana datang lagi nih dengan chapter dua dari fanfic nana, gimana bagus nggak? Jelek yaa? Biarin aja~ nana tetep nerusin ide nana kok.. sedih juga kan kalo berhenti atau dihapus.

Jadi nana tetep lanjutin.. makasih yang udah nge-review *mumumu* #ditabokPakeParutanKelapa#

nana baru sadar kalo chap kemarin full dengan typo.. bahkan nama naruto jadi "narto".. gomen~ abis nana ngetiknya ngebut.. keburu malem.. udah ngantuk bingit soalnya!

oh iya, nana mau curhat! waktu nana ngetik salah satu chap dari fic ini dan udah selesai tinggal nyimpen... tiba-tiba laptop nana mati *lowbet* nana sedih banget, frustasi, gila, ayan, dst-.. mina pernah gak ngalamin kayak nana?

abis gitu.. ide nana ilang gitu aja.. bingung mau nulis lagi.. padahal yang ilang itu bagian yang bagus banget *menurut nana*

sedih~

sedih~

pundung~

bales review aja deh~ X(

**Vianycka Hime: **hahaha~ gomen vian-san,, typo nya di chap kemaren sungguh luar biasa. nana aja ngeri bacanya! narto itu tetangga nana XD

iya masih chibi.. di daerah nana usia 12 kelas 6 SD vian-san.. gak bakal discountinued fic sebelah.. nana usahain semua fic yang nana buat bakal tamat!

amin! moga naik rated-nya. arigatou readers setia nana: **Vianycka Hime**, *mumumu* aku sayang sasuke bukan vian-san loh ya :P

**nasusay: **iyaaa, nasu-san.. ini gak nana hapus.. malah nana terusin! arigatou udah nge-review + baca! :*

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura: **kyuu gak jahil karena dia kakak sayang adik.. kebiasaan karena sering ditinggal orang tuanya dan disuruh ngurus naruto terus.. jadi kyuu jadi sayang adik (gak jahil).. tapi kalo berantem sama itachi nana kayaknya gak bisa buat *gemn.. disini kyuu saya buat juuga cinta itachi tapi juga ada sedikit dimana kyuu mengejek itachi terus! *gomen kalo gak suka! arigatou udah RnR :*

Yaudah deh makasih yand mau baca fic nana..

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE, **jaa ne~

**NanaToki_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya?**

**Disclaimer: selamanya naruto milik bang masashi kishimoto~ selamanya juga sasuke tetap berada di hatiku*mumumu***

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Family (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru ~ ItaKyuu **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Membuat hati berdebar nggak karuan, full of typo(s) miss typo!, OOC yang busyet dah, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti dan beberapa hal yang membuat bosan.**

**Tidak suka? Nggak usah baca**

**yang gak suka mendingan ke laut aja **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

"**Kencan-kencan-nan"**

**.**

.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang bisa 'kencan' bersama sasuke!".

.

Ujian tengah semester pun telah usai.. dan sekarang para siswa sedang menikati liburannya masing-masing.

.

"kyuu-nii, bagaimana kalau kita besok main ke taman bermain.. bersama itachi-nee dan sasuke" ajak naruto pada kakaknya yang tampan itu.

"ehm.. gimana yaa? Coba kamu ajak sasuke.. dia mau atau enggak" jawab kyuubi.

"dia mau kok, kemarin waktu naru main sama dia.. malah dia yang ngajak" sanggah naruto yang sangat ingin bermain ke taman bermain.

"baiklah.. besok kita ke taman bermain" setuju kyuubi yang memang seorang kakak yang baik dan brother complex.

"horai.. baiklah kalau begitu naru main dulu yaa!"

"yaa. Hati-hati naru! Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa.. aku yang kena omel kaa-san" teriak kyuubi pada adiknya yang sudah berlari menyusul teman-temannya untuk bermain.

.

.

Tuuut~ tuut~

"hallo?" jawab seseorang dari seberang sana

"itachii.. besok bisa nggak main ke taman bermain?" Tanya kyuubi lewat sambungan telepon, mengajak kekasihnya untuk pergi ke taman bermain bersama adik-adiknya.

"waah kyuu~ kamu jadi manja yaa" jawab itachi dengan nada menggoda yang membuat kyuubi bergidik.

"heh jangan salah paham keriput.. naru yang ngajak.. katanya sasuke juga mau ke taman bermain" sanggah kyuubi cepat-cepat. Dia nggak mau kalau pacarnya itu jadi ge-er tinggi.

"hm.. baiklah.. kalau sama kamu aku mau"

"yaudah.. besok jemput aku sama naru yaa.. bye~"

"bye~"

"muaaach~"

Tuut~ tuut~

Kyuubi hanya terkikik geli. Dia tahu pasti itachi disana sedang membatu mendapatkan kecupan tak langsung dari kyuubi.

.

.

Benar sekali tebakan kyuubi.. saat ini itachi sedang terdiam sambil tetap memegang handphone nya.. dengan mata yang membulat super dan wajah yang sangat pucat. Seperti baru saja tersambar petir..

Dia tak bergerak sama sekali.. 'astaga.. kyuubi, menciumku.. kyuu..'

"baiklah akan kutagih ciuman itu besok" ucap itachi yang sudah kacau hanya karena sebuah kecupan tak langsung dari kyuubi.

.

.

**TokiToki**

.

"teme?"

"hn?"

"besok jadi yaa ke taman bermain.." ucap naruto yang saat ini berada di pangkuan sasuke.. mereka berada di pinggir danau. Memandangi pemandangan langit senja yang sangat indah.

"iya, dobe.."

.

.

"teme?"

"apalagi dobe?"

"aku mencintaimu"

"hn~ kau sudah tau jawabannya dobe…" jawab sasuke menghela nafas atas ucapan kekasihnya itu. Sungguh manja!

"sudahlah jawab saja" ucap naruto kembali, dia menggembungkan pipinya. Sialan sekali si teme itu.

"kau tahu dobe.. aku sangat mencintaimu dobe.. selamanya aku Cuma suka sama kamu" jawab sasuke.. mengelus-elus rambut blonde naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melihat sasuke.. kemudian memeluk bocah raven itu dengan erat.

"janji yaa?.. kita akan selalu bersama"

"janji"

.

.

matahari pun terbenam meninggalkan gelap yang berbintang. Di bawah sana terdapat sepasang anak kecil yang saling mencintai. Salah satu diantara mereka sedang tidur pulas dalam pangkuan anak yang lainnya.

Melihat naruto yang sudah tidur, sasuke hanya tersenyum… 'kau sangat polos naruto.. wajahmu selalu tak pernah memperlihatkan masalah dan beban.. saat kau tidur pun,, kau masih tersenyum'

Sasuke pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup kening bocah blonde itu. Yang ternyata malah membuat naruto terbangun.

"ng~"

"dobe, kau sudah bangun? Ayo pulang!"

"aku masih ngantuk teme.."

"kau itu sudah tidur 3 jam.. sampai-sampai kau nggak lihat matahari terbenam"

"aku kan ngantuk.. aku mau tidur lagi saja" jawab naruto yang sekarang malah kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sasuke, kembali tidur.

"ayo bangun!"

"aaah~" rengek naruto yang sebal karena sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak

"kenapa harus berteriak sih?" ucap naruto yang sekarang lagi sebal sama sasuke.

"ayo kita pulang.. besok kita kan mau pergi ke taman bermain" bujuk sasuke yang terus mengajak naruto untuk pulang.

"yasudah.. ayo!"

Akhirnya naruto setuju dan bangkit dari duduknya.. mengumpulkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah meninggalkan sasuke yang masih duduk di belakangnya.

"katanya mau pulang.. dasar teme!"

"hn" jawab sasuke lalu bangkit menyusul naruto. Menggandeng tangan mungil naruto dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju rumah si dobe.

.

.

"sampai besok teme!"

"hn"

.

.

**TokiToki**

.

"itachi ayo bangun.. naruto dan sasuke sudah menunggu tuh" ucap seorang pemuda bermaksud membangunkan itachi yang masih asik tidur-tidur-an.

"ngh.. nanti aja.. aku masih ngantuk"

"kau mau bangun atau aku tendang?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai mengerikan yang bisa membuat ngeri siapapun yang melihatnya.

"daripada kau menendangku, bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku kyuu" ucap ngawur dari itachi yang masih belum sadar-sadar…

Tiba-tiba muncul perempatan di kening kyuubi, pemuda yang mencoba membangunkan itachi.

"baiklah.. kalau begitu, kami akan pergi ke taman bermain tanpamu" ucap kyuubi sebal yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar pemuda itu.

Satu..

Dua..

Ti..

"uwaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak itachi yang langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya..

"kenapa aku bisa lupa.. aku harus cepat-cepat atau mereka akan meninggalkanku"

Itachi langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.. mandi seperti bebek.. dalam beberapa detik pun sudah selesai.. setelah itu dia langsung memakai baju celana dan jaket yang sudah dia siapkan.

.

.

.

"ayo berangkat"

"mana itachi-nii?" Tanya naruto pada kyuubi yang baru turun dari kamar itachi.

"dia nggak ik…"

.

"tunggu!" teriak itachi yang langsung berlari turun menyusul kekasih-adik-dan calon adik iparnya.

Semua cengo diam memandang itachi.. bagaiman nggak cengo kalau penampilan itachi yang seperti itu. Wajah yang masih lecek, rambut yang tak di sisir.. da nada sisa sabun di telinganya XD

"ada apa? Ayo berangkat" Tanya itachi pada semua yang masih cengo berkepanjangan.

Greb~ sreet~

Kyuubi langsung saja menarik itachi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"ada apa kyuu?"

"apa kau akan pergi ke taman dengan dandanan seperti ini?"

"…"

"bisa-bisa aku nggak akan ngakuin kamu sebagai pacarku nanti"

"sini" lanjut kyuubi menyeret itachi menuju kamar mandi.

"bersihkan dirimu dengan benar.. aku akan menyiapkan baju yang bagus buat mu"

"tapi kalia-"

"akan kami tunggu!" potong kyuubi cepat.

Setelah itu itaci pun menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu.. mandi dengan bersih.. membersihkan semua bagian tubuhnya.

.

Setelah selesai dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kyuubi yang duduk di pinggiran king bed miliknya.

"ini, kamu pakai ini" ucap kyuubi menyerahkan satu setel pakaian

Itachi hanya menerimanya dan pergi ke kamar mandi lagi untuk memakai pakaiannya.

.

.

"kyuu…"

"aku Cuma nggak mau kalo orang yang jadi kekasihku sangat kotor, dan jelek" tutur kyuubi memotong perkataan itachi.

Sepertinya dia sangat suka memotong perkataan iatchi hari ini.

"sini biar aku tata kemejamu.." ucpa kyuubi sambil menggeret itachi untuk mendekatinya. Dia menata kemeja itachi dengan rapih.

Setelah itu kyuubi menyodorkan satu botol parfume untuk mengharumkan tubuh itachi. Lalu itachi menyisir rambutnya.. emudian mengikatnya satu.

"terimakasih kyuubi.. aku.. sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertimu" ucap itachi sambil memeluk kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

**TokiToki**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke taman bermain. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Esuma turun dan langsung menuju tempat mengambil tiket.

Setelah semua mendapat tiket, mereka masuk dan benar saja.. naruto langsung saja berlari menuju wahana komedi putar.

"teme.. bagaiman kalau kita naik ini?"

"hn.. nggak seru dobe.. kita naik jet coaster saja"

"tapi aku mau naik ini dulu"

"hn"

Dengan paksaan yang sangat kuat akhirnya sasuke menuruti permintaan naruto untuk naik komedi putar. Yang benar saja.. dia seorang uchiha naik komedi putar hanya untuk menyenangkan dobe miliknya itu?

"mereka sangat serasi ya" ucap itachi pada kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk, dia tersenyum melihat adiknya sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya lengkap.

.

.

" wah menyenangkan ya" ucap naruto yang baru saja turun dari komedi putar.

"menyenangkan apanya sih dobe.. aku malu tau"

"kalau malu.. yasudah sana main aja sendiri" jawab naruto.

Dia sangat sebal pada kekasihnya yang gak bisa mengerti dirinya itu. Dia piun pergi meninggalkan sasuke sendirian.

'huuh.. padahal aku udah rela-rela naik wahana anak kecil itu buat nyenengin dia.. eh malah ngambek'

"hei tunggu dobe" teriak sasuke mengejar naruto.

Setelah posisi mereka sejajar sasuke memandang naruto yang memalingkan muka. Tak mau menatap sasuke.

Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku kekasihya itu.

"hei.. jangan marah dong"

"…"

"baiklah aku minta maaf"

"…"

"ini kan kencan pertama kita.. masak kamu tetep marah-marah gitu. Kan jadi gak seru, dobe!"

Sontak wajah naruto memerah … kencan pertama? Kencan? Kencan?...

Benar, kenapa dia harus marah.. padahal sasuke sudah mau menemaninya naik komedi putar. Seharusnya dia malah senang bisa mendapat kekasih yang rela ngapain aja demi dia.

Tapi.. teme itu menyebalkan.. kenapa tadi harus bilang begitu.. membat sebal saja..

"bagaimana kalau kita membeli ice cream? Lalu ke restoran.. pasti itachi sama kyuubi udah nunggu kita disana"

"hm!" jawab naruto singkat.. dia masiih ngambek walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sduah nggak marah sama sasuke. Tapi malu kan kalau tiba-tiba nggak marah.

Sasuke harus berusaha keras agar dia nggak ngambek lagi.

.

.

**TokiToki**

"kalian lama sekali, apa kalian udah puas main-mainnya?" Tanya kyuubi pada adik dan calon adik iparnya yang baru saja dating

'puas apanya orang dari tadi Cuma muter-muter.. naik wahana juga Cuma komedi putar' gerutu naruto dalam hati kembali sebal kalau ingat dari tadi mereka hanya muter-muter karena sasuke yang terus membujuknya agar tidak ngambek.

Tapi… berarti dia dong yang bikin muter-muter karena nggak kunjung-kunjung maafin sasuke. Malah jalan terus aja..

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari kedua adiknya.. itachi dan kyuubi saling padang. Bingung dengan tingkah adik-adiknya.

"apa kalian senang?" giliran itachi yang bertanya

"iyaa, kami senang sekali.. apalagi tadi waktu naik komedi putar.. " jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum

'Eh? Dia senang? Bukannya dia tadi sebal karena aku suruh naik komedi putar. Dasar ane-.'

'sasuke? Dia…. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah gini?.. huh'

.

"aku mau ke toilet dulu.." ucap naruto datar yang langsung saja neloyor pergi ninggalin semuanya.

"tunggu!" teriak sasuke mengikuti naruto..

Kyuubi dan itachi yang melihat adegan drama kedua adiknya hanya saling pandang lagi dan lagi.. dan menghela nafas panjang..

.

"ngapain sih ngikut-ngikut terus" gerutu naruto sebal karena dari tadi sasuke terus mengikutinya.

"kau kenapa sih dobe? Hanya karena komedi putar kau marah besar padaku!" jawab sasuke mencengkerang lengan naruto, takkan membiarkan bocah itu pergi.

"apa peduli mu teme?"

"aku peduli karena aku mencintaimu naruto" teriak sasuke yang sudah habis kesabaran.

.

.

Tanpa di sadari naruto sudah menangis dalam pelukan sasuke. Dia mencengkeram erat kemeja sasuke. Membasahinya dengan air dari matanya.

"ma..maafkan aku sasuke aku egois"

"kau tak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah"

"tolong jangan pergi.. aku menyayangimu"

"tak akan pernah dobe" jawab sasuke membalas pelukan naruto dengan erat.

.

.

"kalian lama sekali sih.. abis ngapain?" Tanya itachi yang terselip nada menyelidik dalam kalimatnya.

"tadi naruto ingin ice cream, jadi habis dari kamar mandi kami langsung pergi membeli ice cream" jawab sasuke dengan wajah stoic.. tak ingin kakak-kakaknya mengetahui masalah dirinya dengan dobe-nya itu

"yaudah ayo pulang, udah sore nih"

"hn/iya" jawab sasuke dan naruto bebarengan.

.

.

**TokiToki**

Sesampainya di kediaman namikaze, duo uchiha itu tak langsung pulang melainkan mampir sebentar. Karena hari ini kaa-san dan tou-san naruto nggak ada di rumah

"kalian mau minum apa?" tawar kyuubi pada itachi dan sasuke yang langsung di sanggah

"nggak usah kyuu"

"iya nggak usah.. aku mau ke kamar naruto dulu" jawab sasuke yang diikuti oleh gerakan berdiri, melangkan ke atas menuju kamar naruto.

"ayo ke kamarmu kyuu" ajak itachi dengan senyum menggoda

"dasar keriput" jawab kyuubi. Walau menjawab dengan kasar seperti itu, dia tetap menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"dobe?"

"apa teme?"

"bagaimana hari ini?" Tanya sasuke dengan senyum kepada naruto.

"jangan membuatku ingat itu. Aku jadi sebal lagi sama kamu" jawab naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"hhh~ aku senang bisa jalan-jalan bersamamu"

Eh sasuke tertawa? Apa dia nggak salah dengar?

"akan aku umumkan pada dunia, kalau hari ini aku sangat senang bisa berkencan bersama naruto" teriak sasuke di kamar naruto yang untung saja kedap suara.

Sontak naruto menoleh ke arah sasuke, berlari dan menrjang sasuke.. memeluknya erat. Dia sangat senang mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang bisa 'kencan' bersama sasuke!".

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**.**

hallo mina~ nana kembali dengan chap 3! nana mau ngomong lagi kalau nana gak bisa lagi buat apdet kilat. karena nana udah masuk ke area kelas 3 dan akan menghadapi ujian. doakan nana ya *nyembah* diperparah dengan lepie yag disita nee-chan. nana jadi harus ekstra keringat buat bolak-balik warnet.

balas review:

**akbar123: **gomen sebelumnya~ tapi setahu nana kalau cowo itu 'nii-san' cewek 'nee-san' itu yang nana dapat dari berbagai manga yang saya baca dan tonton. juga dari fic para senpai. gomen~

**Vianycka Hime: **apa suami :OOOoooOo.. kapan nikah? *ehem* gak ada adegan mesum vian-san... TT_TT ini lanjut vian-san *meyuk*

**Pacarnya Sasuke: **oke ini diterusin.. nggak dihapus!

**SasunaruLovers: **iya 6sd! saya juga suka looh sasu-san :************

**miira: **ini lanjut mira-san. tetep RnR ya *nyembah* makasih

**puka: **ini apdet puka-san. RnR ya *****:))

**loveSasu: **iya ini udah apdet love-san(?) makasih udah suka sama fic abal saya :*********

baiklah akhir kata **RnR, please!**, daaaaaaadaaaaa~

**NanaToki_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya?**

**Disclaimer: selamanya naruto milik bang masashi kishimoto~ selamanya juga sasuke tetap berada di hatiku*mumumu***

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Family (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru ~ ItaKyuu **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: pengetik yang stress, kurang waras, gila… typo(s) dan miss typo yang gak pernah menduakan gue!**

**yang gak suka mendingan ke laut aja **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4:**

"**Satu Hari Menjadi Babu Teme"**

**.**

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan tengah semester. Semua siswa sangat semangat pada pagi hari yang cerah ini. sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan bermain dengan teman mereka yang sudah mereka rindukan

Tak terkecuali dengan bocah kuning yang saat ini sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya.

.

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolahnya dia tidak tahu kalau tali sepatunya yang sebelah kiri terlepas dan tidak sengaja dia injak, sehingga dia tak sengaja menumbruk bocah yang berjalan di depannya. Sehingga mereka berdua jatuh bersama.

.

"uwaaaaaa!"

BRUK!

"adu…duh..aduh!"

"apa kau tak bisa berjalan? Usuratonkachi!"

Bocah kuning yang memejamkan matanya itu, perlahan membuka mata mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya itu.

"sasuke?"

"kalau sudah selesai cepat menyingkir dari atasku dobe!"

Ketus sasuke sebal karena di paginya yang sunyi ini dia sudah di tumbruk oleh bocah yang dia sebut sebagai kekasih.

Setelah beberapa detik mencerna perkataan sasuke, naruto mulai bangun, melompat menjauhi sasuke.

Apa aku tadi tiduran di atas tubuh teme? Tidak mungkin~

"gomen.. tadi tali sepatu ku lepas dan tak sengaja aku injak sehingga aku terjatuh"

Tutur naruto meminta maaf sambil memberitahu alasannya kenapa dia bisa terjatuh.

"hn"

Sasuke yang sudah tak terbebani oleh naruto juga mulai berdiri dan menebah-nebah tubuhnya yang kotor karena debu sesaat tadi. Padahal dia tadi mandi sangat lama supaya tubuhnya benar-benar bersih.. kenapa di pagi yang masih buta ini dia sudah harus kotor lagi.

"yasudah aku mau ke kelas dulu, teme"

Saat naruto melangkah belum sampai satu meter, tiba-tiba ada tangan dingin yang mencengkeram lengannya kuat.

"apa kau akan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah membuat diriku yang sudah bersih menjadi kotor lagi seperti ini?"

Tanya sasuke yang masih mencengkeram kuat lengan mungil naruto.

"kau harus dihukum, dobe!"

Naruto merasakan ada hal yang buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi padanya.. firasatnya mengatakan dia sedang berada dalam zona berbahaya.

Siapapun tahu kalau sudah terjebak dalam perangkap mood sasuke yang ingin menghancurkan mood seseorang. Pasti sudah tidak bisa keluar dari perangkap sasuke itu.

Salah naruto sendiri sebagai kekasih yang tak bisa menjadi moodbooster yang baik buat sasuke. Malah menjadi moodbreaker bagi sasuke. Sekarang rasakan lah sendiri naruto. Hawa sasuke yang sudah ingin menghancurkan mood seseorang.

.

"apaan sih teme?"

"kau harus aku hukum!"

"apaan?"

"kau harus menjadi babu ku satu hari di sekolah ini"

"heh? Jadi babumu? Sorry ya"

Tolak naruto sambil terus meronta mencoba melepas tangannya walaupun hasilnya nihil. Dia yakin habis ini pasti pergelangan tangannya akan memerah dan butuh beberapa hari untuk menghilangkannya.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak menerima aku akan melakukan yang lebih parah lagi saat ini"

Ucap sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto, yang jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan berteriak

"tidaaaaaaaaak~ baiklah aku akan turuti permintaanmu.. dan lepaskan aku"

"hn"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, satu jam kemudian saat bel masuk dan pelajaran sudah dimulai kehidupan naruto berubah menjadi seorang Cinderella yang di sia-sia oleh ibu tirinya. Terus menerus disuruh oleh si teme.

"huh.. pelajaran matematika ini membuatku gerah.. dobe kipas-in aku"

"heh.. aku kan lagi mengerjakan tugas teme"

"baiklah aku akan me…"

"yaudah… baiklah.. baiklah.. baiklah"

Daras teme sialan.. dari tadi menyuruh terus.. aku kan juga mau belajar! Lihat saja akan aku balas perbuatanmu teme jelek!

.

.

**TokiToki**

pada saat jam istirahat naruto diajak oleh salah satu teman dekatnya, kiba. untuk pergi ke kantin.

"naru ayo ke kantin"

Ajak kiba menghampiri naruto yang merapikan buku-buku di mejanya.

"ayo"

Saat naruto akan melangkah mengikuti kiba.. tiba-tiba suara baritone sasuke mengusik pendengarannya.

"dobe"

Panggil sasuke cepat pada kekasih yang sedang menjabat babu saat ini.

"apa sih teme?"

"belikan aku makanan, aku lapar.. jangan lupa pakai uang-mu!"

"dasar!"

Setelah meng-iyakan permintaan sasuke, naruto langsung beranjak pergi menuju kantin bersama kiba. Di perjalanan naruto terus saja mengerutu sebal karena sikap sasuke.

"hey.. naru kamu kenapa sih nggak biasanya kelihatan murung"

Tanya kiba pada naruto yang biasanya selalu ceria.. sekarang malah terlihat murung. Padahal ini kan jam istirahat. Semua anak seharusnya ceria kalau waktu jam istirahat. Nggak perlu susah-susah memikirkan pelajaran.

"gara-gara si teme sialan itu!"

"oh.. heii hari ini kenapa sih, si sasuke itu terus menyuruhmu?"

"aku dihukum"

"kenapa?"

Tanya kiba lagi dengan wajah kepo menghadap naruto yang wajahnya ditekuk-tekuk nggak karuan.

"tadi pagi aku terjatuh, dan tak sengaja menimpanya sehingga dia ikut terjatuh dan membuat badannya kotor"

Padahal sih nggak kotor-kotor amat. Cuma ada debu sedikit di sekitar punggung dan celananya.

"lalu dia menghukumku, supaya aku memenuhi permintaannya satu hari ini"

Lanjut naruto dengan wajah merah marah kalau ingat sasuke yang sangat berlebihan karena terjatuh tadi.

"kenapa kamu nggak menolaknya saja, bodoh!"

"dia mengancamku, kalau aku menolak dia akan me—"

Naruto tak meneruskan ucapannya karena takut kalau kiba tahu bahwa sasuke mengancamnya akan melakukan anu-anu padanya kalau dia menolak hukumannya

"akan apa naruto?"

Tanya kiba lagi lagi dan lagi dengan wajahnya semakin kepo yang melihat wajah naruto merah.

"lupakan saja, kau~ apa kau tak mau membantuku? Kasihan aku kiba~ tolong bantu aku"

Rengek naruto sambil menggeret baju seragam kiba. Yang empunya baju hanya menghela nafas panjang

"malas"

Jawabnya singkat padat yang sudah mirip seperti salah satu teman mereka yang sangat malas. Shikamaru!

Dasar~ teman macam apa kau itu.. sialan banget! Apa nggak ada yang berpihak padaku hari ini?

Naruto meratapi nasibnya hari ini yang dia kira akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan malah berubah menjadi hari yang sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

"nih, makan sana yang banyak biar gemuk"

Ucap naruto sedikit membentak saat melempar makanan yang dia beli untuk sasuke ke meja di depan sasuke.

Setelah melempar makanan itu, naruto bermaksud beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas saat ada suara yang memanggilnya

"dobe?"

"apa lagi?"

"walaupun hari ini kau menjadi babuku, kau itu tetap pacarku yang aku sayang. Jadi kemarilah dan makan bersamaku"

Bluuush~

Sasuke? Aku lupa kalau dia adalah kekasihku. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya kalau dia sebenarnya tak tega terus menyuruhku.

Seketika wajah naruto memerah dan tubuhnya membeku.. sesaat kemudian setelah keadaannya kembali normal, dia berjalan menuju kursi samping sasuke, duduk disana, dan makan bersama kekasihnya.

Walaupun kau menyebalkan, kau itu tetap pacarku yang aku sayang. Sasuke

.

.

**TokiToki**

Akhirnya hukuman naruto hari ini selesai. Dia berjalan lega menuju rumahnya.. terasa bahwa tangan dan kakinya sangat pegal..

Saat merasa tubuhnya pegal-pegal dia menjadi ingat sasuke yang seenaknya menyuruhnya.

Menuliskan catatan lah, memijat pundaknya lah, membelikannya makan lah, mengipas-I nya lah, mengerjakan tu— tidak, kalau masalah mengerjakan tugas, sasuke tak menyuruh naruto untuk melakukannya karena dia tak mau mengambil resiko mendapat nilai nol.

Dia sangat kesal mengingat kekasihnya yang menyuruhnya ini itu inu!

Saat dia berjalan sampai di depan toko buku dekat sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah sepeda yang berhenti mendadak di depannya dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menaikinya. Sontak naruto sedikit mundur karena kaget. Reflex!

"hukumanmu belum selesai dobe"

Ucap bocah itu turun dari sepedah dan menghadap naruto.

"bukannya ketentuannya hanya hari ini, Cuma di sekolah saja"

"tapi aku masih punya satu keinginan yang belum kau laksanakan, dobe"

"apa?"

"kau harus mau aku mengantarmu pulang"

Eh? Sasuke mengantarku pulang? Astaga aku bukan mimpi kan..

"ayo.. kau tak boleh menolak. Ingat, apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kau menolak?"

.

.

Hingga saat ini lah naruto menaiki sepeda sasuke di bonceng oleh sasuke, orang yang dia cintai. Dia sangat bahagia, sangat senang! Seperti apa yang terjadi seharian di sekolah tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Ini pertama kali sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Pantas saja dia merasa senang.. walaupun kerap sasuke main kerumahnya.. namun baru pertama ini dia diantar sasuke pulang.

Biasanya dia dan sasuke akan pulang sendiri-sendiri.. ya walaupun rumah naruto dekat dengan sekolah.. tapi rumah naruto dan sasuke berlawanan arah menuju sekolah.

"maaf naruto"

"heh?"

Sasuke yang terkenal dengan harga diri yang tinggi meminta maaf.. kiamat sudah dekat.. sebenarnya tak ada alasan bagi sasuke untuk tidak meminta maaf.. karena kalau dia sudah bersama dobe-nya itu.. dia sudah membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh.. hanya untuk naruto dia tak segan-segan meminta maaf.

"aku sudah memperlakukanmu seperti babu hari ini.. tapi itu semua aku lakukan karena aku ingin tahu, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku.. kalau kau menolak permintaaku.. berarti kan kamu nggak cinta aku"

Jadi.. itu alasan sasuke? Bukan karena bajunya yng menjadi kotor lagi.. melainkan karena dia ingin mengetahui betapa aku mencintainya..

"tak perlu minta maaf teme~ aku senang bisa menuruti apa yang kau inginkan"

Jawab naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sasuke.

Orang yang dipeluk hamper saja kehabisan napas kalau saja naruto tak melonggarkannya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya

"dan, kau tak perlu meragukanku sasuke.. karena aku pasti akan selalu mencintaimu"

.

Tak disadari, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman namikaze.

"terimakasih sudah mengisi hatiku, naruto"

Ucap sasuke yang sudah turun dari sepeda bersama naruto, langsung memeluk naruto erat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sasuke tak kalah erat sambil berkata

"terimakasih juga sudah mengisi hatiku, sasuke"

Mereka pun terdiam dalam pelukan yang hangat penuh perasaan. Hingga dari dalam kediaman namikaze muncul seorang pemuda yang berjalan ke arah dua sejoli itu.

"sudahi dulu acara pelukan kalian, dan segera masuk untuk makan siang"

Sontak kedua bocah itu melepas pelukan mereka dan menghadap sumber suara..

"kyuu-nii?"

"cepat masuk dan makan naru…, ajak sasuke sekalian"

"sasuke mau yaa!"

"hn"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memasuki kediaman namikaze dan menuju meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan masakan-masakan lezat. Namun di meja makan itu hanya terdapat tiga orang yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing.

.

"Cuma kita ya?"

Tanya naruto pada kyuubi yang saat ini sedang menyesap air lemonnya.

"iya.. kaa-san dan tou-san sedang keluar kota"

"oh"

Lagi-lagi mereka ditinggal.. seperti tak mempunyai orang tua kalau begini caranya.. untung saja dia memiliki kyuubi sang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Kyuubi sendiri memang sudah terbiasa ditinggal keluar kota dan di pasrahi untuk mengurus naruto sehingga menganggap naruto sebagai anak sendiri.

Dan sekarang.. selain memiliki kyuubi yang sangat menyayanginya.. dia juga sudah menemukan pengisi hatinya. Bocah dingin dan coll, uchiha sasuke.

.

.

**TokiToki**

"kyuu mau keluar sebentar.. kalian jaga rumah dulu ya"

"ha'i/hn" jawab sasuke dan naruto bebarengan walau yang mereka ucapkan berbeda.

Setelah kepergian kyuubi semua menjadi sunyi.. hingga suatu suara memecahnya

"suke.. kita istirahat di kamarku saja yuk, sambil nonton tv"

"hn"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari yang berkesangkutan mereka berdua melangkah ke lantai dua menuju kamar naruto.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamar naruto.. mereka berdua duduk di atas ranjang berukuran king milik naruto.

Naruto mengambil remot tv yang berada di meja samping ranjangnya dan menyalakan tv.. mengganti-ganti chanel hingga menemukan sebuah acara infotainment yang sedang menyiarkan acara pernikahan artis terkenal yang megah itu.

'semoga nanti aku bisa menikah bersama sasuke.. atau saat ini' doa naruto dalam hati saat melihat acara pernikahan di tv itu. Senyum manis sedikit demi sedikit mengembang di wajah caramel miliknya. Membayangkan masa depan yang bahagia bersama bocah yang duduk di sampingnya.

"acara apaan sih dobe, gak seru"

Ucap sasuke sambil merebut remot di tangan naruto dan mengganti saluran tv ke acara anime tentang ninja.

"ini baru bagus"

"bagus apanya? Mending tadi.. tadi tuh pernikahan artis terkenal loh teme"

"aku nggak kenal"

"dasar!"

Setelah itu naruto menghempaskan badannya yang lelah ke ranjang. Memejamkan mata.

Sasuke yang melihat naruto yang tidur-tiduran, ikut tidur disamping naruto, sambil masih tetap melihat acara tv.

"suke.. aku mau tidur dulu.. aku sangat lelah"

"hn"

'semoga aku bermimpi indah tentang kita, teme' doa naruto sebelum tidur.

Setelah itu naruto memejamkan matanya, pergi menuju alam mimpi. Sasuke yang melihat naruto yang sudah benar-benar tertidur memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap naruto dan berkata.

'tidurlah dengan nyenyak naruto, aku tahu hari ini kau sangat lelah' ucap sasuke dalam hati sambil memajukan wajahnya, mencuri satu kecupan penuh perasaan di kening naruto yang sudah terlelap.

.

"semoga bermimpi indah, naruto.. aku mencintaimu"

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**.**

Hallo mina~ Nana kembali *gak nanyak*

Nana mau curhat nih, kemaren Nana telat berangkat sekolah, dan gara-gara sepatu Nana warnanya gak hitam, jadi di sita deh. waktu mau saya ambil eh malah di bentak-bentak satpam. gue sumpahin tuh satpam mandul *eh* udah deh curcol pendek nya.

Yang udah baca harus **REVIEW, ***nadahTanganMintaReview*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya?**

**Disclaimer: naruto ciptaan bang masashi kishimoto dan sasuteme tercipta buat gue XD**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Family (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru ~ ItaKyuu **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: kesalahan pada author, Miss typo dan typo(s), Out of character, gak jelas sekaligus gila**

**Gak suka tolong minggir!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5:**

"**Aku Ingin Menikah Sama Sasuke!"**

**.**

.

Di bawah pohon besar yang sudah tua dan lapuk, duduk lah dua orang bocah yang sedang menikmati sejuknya udara di siang hari ini. salah satu dari kedua bocah itu yang bersurai kuning sedang sibuk sendiri dengan selembar kertas, buku yang tebal dan sebuah pensil.

bocah yang satu lagi hanya diam memejamkan mata. Merasakan angin yang menampar wajahnya. Kalau saja bocah disampingnya tak mengusik tidur siangnya yang nikmat ini.

"teme gimana nih, aku udah belajar tapi tetep gak bisa"

"karena kamu nggak serius dobe!"

Jawab bocah raven bernama sasuke itu menyahuti pertanyaan dari pacarnya, naruto yang sedang stress karena nggak bisa-bisa mengerjakan soal-soal.

"aku udah serius. Kamu aja yang nggak mau bantu aku"

"bukannya kalau kau nggak bisa udah sering aku bantu"

"aduh.. gimana nih.. seminggu lagi udan ujian nasional pula. Aku belum siap kami-sama"

Rengek naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seraya menatap ke atas. Berdoa supaya dia bisa lulus dalam ujian nasional ini.

"hn"

.

.

.

"naruto kamu mau kemana? Tiga hari lagi kan mau ujian nasional, kamu jangan main terus aja"

Perintah seorang wanita paruh baya pada anaknya, namikaze naruto yang akan pergi main dengan teman-temannya.

"kaa-san.. aku mau refresing dulu, biar nanti waktu mengerjakan soal aku nggak stress"

"nggak bisa.. kamu harus dirumah dan belajar, atau kaa-san malah nggak ngijinin kamu buat ketemu teman-teman kamu satu bulan penuh"

Jawab kushina ibu naruto sambil memberi ancaman pada anaknya. Memang naruto itu bandel padahal ujian nasional tinggal tiga hari lagi, dia malah mau main. Emangnya mau main sama siapa? Toh semua temannya juga sedang sibuk belajar.

"tapi—"

"kaa-san mu benar naru, kamu harus belajar. Memangnya kamu mau nggak lulus terus tetep menjadi murid sekolah dasar. Nggak main selama satu minggu buat ujian nasional nggak apa-apa kan, ketimbang kamu dikurung kaa-san selama satu bulan"

Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru mirip sekali dengan naruto. Ikut menudukung kushina untuk mengurung anaknya selama satu minggu supaya focus pada ujian dulu.

"tou-san aku kan—"

"kau harus belajar naruto!"

"kyuu-nii ngapain sih ikut-ikutan segala"

"biar kamu lulus naru! Kyuu janji deh kalau kamu seminggu ini terus belajar dan lulus dalam ujian. Kyuu bakal nurutin semua yang kamu inginkan deh"

Waah ini satu kesempatan baginya untu meminta sebuah gadget keluaran baru pada kyuubi. Yang kalau dia minta pada kedua orang tuanya tentu saja sudah tidak di perbolehkan karena alasan dia masih terlalu kecil.

Padahal semua temannya sudah diperbolehkan memegang gadget-gadget baru. Hanya dia yang belum diperbolehkan untuk memiliki benda persegi panjang gepeng itu.

"waah, kyuu beneran? Kalau gitu aku akan belajar dan aku pasti akan lulus ujian"

Ucap naruto seraya berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia akan mulai belajar demi mendapatkan benda yang dia inginkan sejak dulu itu.

"semangat masa muda!"

Teriaknya sangan kerang saat sudah berada di dalam kamar. Walaupun kamarnya kedap suara sepertinya teriakan naruto yang sangat-sangat keras bisa menembus peredam suara itu.

Sehingga orang-orang dibawah masih bisa mendengar teriakan naruto dengan jelas.

"kyuubi, kalau dia meminta yang aneh-aneh. Apa kau bisa menurutinya?"

"tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan naruto"

"hemhem"

.

.

**TokiToki**

Tiga hari kemudian, disinilah naruto berkutat dengan soal-soal ujian yang memusingkan. Namun terjadi keajaiban karena naruto terlihat sangat lincah dan cepat mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut.

Para siswa dan para sensei naruto pun tercengang melihat naruto yang dengan mudahnya mengerjakan soal.

'wah sepertinya usahaku belajar selama tiga hari kemarin tidaklah sia-sia.. aku yakin pasti dengan mudah mengerjakan soal ini aku akan lulus dan akan mendapatkan benda yang sudah lama aku inginkan dari kyuu-nii'

"sst— naru apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini, kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja"

Ucap salah satu teman naruto yang duduk di belakang bocah blonde yang terlihat sangat rileks tersebut.

"tenanglah kiba, kau tak usah khawatir karena soal-soal ini terlalu mudah bagiku"

Jawab naruto dengan narsisnya. Dia sangat yakin bisa mendaptkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian tahun ini.

"terserah lah"

.

.

Pada malam harinya, naruto berada di kamarnya setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya. Akhir-akhir ini kedua orang tua nya jarang bepergian sehingga kerap bersama naruto dirumah.

Daripada memikirkan kedua orangtuanya yang menjadi jarang bepergian lebih baik dia focus belajar saja.

Akhirnya dia membuka satu buah buku besar yang berjudulkan 'belajar sains mendekati ujian' yaa.. besok adalah jadwalnya untuk ujian mata pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Jadi dia membuka buku tentang sains.

.

Setelah sekitar dua jam dia membaca dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam buku itu dia menutup buku itu dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam

'waah malam ini aku belajar cukup lama ya.. sampai-sampai udah jam setengah sepuluh aja.. nggak kerasa'

Setelah dia berpikir ternyata dia belajar cukup lama. Dia membereskan semua alat belajarnya dan tak lupa memasukkan alat-alat untuk ujian besok ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai bergelut dengan bidang pelajaran, dia berdiri dari kursi belajarnya menuju tempat tidur dan segera tidur, tanpa mencuci kaki maupun gosok gigi. Sepertinya dia terlalu ngantuk untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula dia tak kemana-kemana malam hari ini sehingga tak terlalu kotor.

.

.

Keesokan harinya naruto langsung bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya setelah bangun tidur. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat semangat. Sepertinya iming-iming dari kyuubi masih melekat di pikirannya sehingga membuat dia ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan hari-hari ujiannya ini.

"aku berangkat mina!"

"eh? Nggak sarapan dulu naru?"

Tanya ibu naruto yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya malah ternyata naruto tak ingin sarapan.

"tidak kaa-san, aku sarapan di sekolah saja"

Jawab naruto seraya berlari keluar rumah menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak 1 kilometer. Sebenarnya dia berbohong kalau dia akan sarapan di sekolah. Dia hanya tak ingin waktunya terbuang karena hal 'sepele' macam sarapan.

Kenapa dia tak ingin waktunya terbuang? Karena dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai sekolah dan langsung ujian, selesai dan kelulusan.. dan dia akan mendapat gadget dari kyuubi.

Dasar dobe, walaupu dia terburu-buru ingin ujiannya cepat selesai, kan sama saja ia sarapan atau enggak. Toh walaupun dia datang di sekolah pukul 6, ujian tetap dimulai pukul 7. Dia tidak akan memulai ujian terlebih dulu daripada teman-temannya kan. Dobe~

.

.

Limabelas menit setelah ujian di hari kedua ini selesai.. semuanya tampak mengeluh karena tadi kesulitan sangat mengerjakan soal-soal ujian. Namun naruto berbeda dari lainnya yang lesu, dia malah terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Yakin kalau dia akan mendapat nilai sempurna dan akan lulus.

"dobe?"

"eh teme? Lama nggak ketemu kamu.. aku jadi kangen"

Pekik naruto girang saat melihat kekasihnya ada di depannya. Langsung saja dia berlari ke arah sasuke dan memeluknya. Persetan dengan teman-temannya yang cengo. Dia hanya ingin memeluk sasuke erat karena sudah seminggu lebih mereka nggak ketemu. Terakhir ketemu saat mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah satu minggu sebelum ujian. Dan sekarang, Waktu ujian saja ruang mereka di pisahkan.

"ayo ke taman belakang"

"ayo.. aku sudah lama tak kesana.. terakhir kali waktu seminggu sebelum ujian. Aku jadi kangen deh!"

Seru naruto menyetujui ajakan sasuke. Mereka pun melangkah bersama menuju taman belakang. Naruto berjalan di samping sasuke tetap saja menggapit lengan sasuke erat-erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sasuke.

Senang sekali bisa bertemu teme~ aku sangat kangen sama dia!

.

.

"udaranya sejuk bisa menghilangkan stress setelah lelah berpikir naruto"

Ucap sasuke memberitahu naruto. Dia sedang bersandar pada pohon besar. Menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, meluruskan kaki dan memejamkan mata. Dia menikmati semua yang alam berikan padanya saat ini. angin yang sangat sejuk.

Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya tak henti-hentinya memandang jawah kekasih yang ia rindukan itu. Dia tersenyum melihat sasuke memjamkan mata.

"ne, suke?"

"hn"

"kalau sudah lulus nanti, kita menikah ya?"

"hah?"

Sontak sasuke kaget langsung membuka kelopak matanya, bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap si dobe dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat jelas.

"kita masih kecil dobe"

"kalau kau tak mau, aku akan nikah sama orang lain saja"

Jawab naruto marah. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka di hadapan sasuke. Tak mau menghadap sasuke.

Dia kan mau nikah sama sasuke karena dia sangat mencintai ABG di depannya itu. Dia yakin dengan pilihannya saat ini. tapi kenapa sasuke malah kaget dan kayaknya menolaknya.

"bukannya nggak mau dobe. Sejak dulu dan sampai nanti, aku hanya mau berhubungan denganmu dan menikah denganmu.."

"lalu kenapa?"

"kita masih kecil, KTP saja belum punya, kita juga masih harus sekolah lagi"

"kalau nggak mau yaudah, aku pergi aja"

"tunggu!"

"apa lagi" Tanya naruto yang sudah berdiri sudah siap meninggalkan sasuke. Namun dia tidak menoleh ke arah sasuke untuk bertanya pada kekasihnyna itu. Mungkin dia terlalu sebal.

Kau juga aneh-aneh sih naruto. Masak masih kecil mau menikah.

"aku mau menikah denganmu. Jadi jangan marah lagi dobe"

"benarkah?"

Tanya naruto heboh dengan persetujuan sasuke. Dia serasa terbang tinggi sampai ke luar angkasa bertemu alien yang mengenakan celana dalam super ketat.

"hn"

"yeyeyee!" Teriak naruto girang sambil meloncat-loncat.

"baiklah besok setelah ujian selesai aku akan bilang sama tou-san dan kaa-san supaya kita bisa dinikahkan, teme"

Ucap naruto memberi tahu sasuke seraya memeluk sasuke, dia sangat senang.. senaaaang sekali!

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu, naruto"

Balas sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto yang seperti bocah berusia empat tahun yang barusaja dibelikan baju baru.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengertakan pelukannya pada tubuh naruto.

Dia sudah memutuskan menikah dengan naruto, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya yang penting dia bisa melihat naruto tersenyum senang seperti sekarang untuknya.

.

.

Hari terakhir ujian, naruto merasa sangat bahagia hari ini, selain dia dengan mudah mengerjakan soal dan ini adalah hari terakhir dia ujian sehingga setelah itu dia bebas.. namun hal yang paling membuat moodnya senang adalah.. Hari ini dia akan memberitahu kan pada kedua orangtuanya dan kyuubi kalau dia akan menikah dengan sasuke.

Dia terus saja membayangkan hari pernikahannya bersama sasuke. Bisa jadi, dia tidak akan meminta gadget pada kyuubi. Melainkan meminta tiket untuk bulan madunya bersama sasuke ke pulau bali setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Dia sudah tak sabar ingin cepat pulang dan memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini, hingga bel tanda selesai ujian ini berbunyi.. dia langsung berlari ke meja guru, menyerahkan selembar kertas ujian miliknya dan langsung saja berlari menuju rumahnya.

Di jalan menuju rumahnya dia terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan semua panggilan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya bermain. Dia terus saja berlari hingga sampai tujuan.

Setelah tiba di depan rumahnya dia berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas terebih dahulu. Setelah dikiranya nafasnya sudah cukup normal.. dia melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya.

Dia mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuanya dan kyuubi. Sesaat dia mendapati kedua orang tuannya sedang bersantai menonton tv di ruang keluarga.. kyuubi sendiri asik main gadget kesayangannya di samping kedua orang tuanya.

Perlahan dia berjalan menuju tempat keluarganya berkumpul dan duduk di depan kedua orang tuanya

"wah naru udah pulang.. kok nggak ngasih salam?"

Tanya kushina pada naruto yang tiba-tiba udah berada di rumah. Masuk kerumah tanpa memberi salam.

"tou-san.. kaa-san aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kalian.. kyuu-nii juga harus dengar!"

"wah kebetulan kami juga mau ngomong sesuatu sama naru"

Mereka mau ngomong apa? Apakah mereka mau membicarakan pernikahannya sama sasuke. Tapi kan dia belum memberi tahu. Atau ini kejutan dari kaa-san dan tou-san menjodohkanku dengan sasuke?

"kalian ngomong aja dulu"

"naru aja dulu"

"nggak"

"baiklah.. kami semua berencana untuk memindahkanmu ke Canada untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana. Dan tinggal bersama kakek jirayaa"

Apa? Secepat kilat hati naruto melebur. Dia akan bersekolah di kanada? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganya dengan sasuke? Pernikahannya dengan sasuke? Dia tidak akan meninggalkan bocah raven yang telah mengisi hatinya itu. Mereka sudah saling berjanji agar tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain.. dia tidak mau berkhianat dan akhirnya sasuke berpaling darinya.

Dia— tidak mau semua itu terjadi!

"aku nggak mau— aku mau menikah dengan sasuke! Jadi aku nggak mau pindah ke kanada walaupun bersama kakek jirayaa. Aku mau disini dengan sasuke.. menikah dengannya"

Teriak naruto panjang lebar sambil berlinang air mata membayangkan dia akan dipisahkan dengan sasuke setelah dia membayangkan pernikahannya dengan sasuke? Kejam dia tidak mau semua itu terjadi. Dia akan tetap bertahan.

"tsunade baa-chan dan zisune-nii akan menemanimu naru"

Beritahu kushina lagi ada naruto yang semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Naruto tak bergeming dia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tetap menikah dengan sasuke.

Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kamarnya, membanting keras pintu kamarnya sehingga salah satu engsel pintu hapir terlepas.

"naru—"

Belum selesai kushina memanggil naruto, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Tangan suaminya namikaze minato.

"saat ini naruto butuh ketenangan terelebih dahulu"

Ucap manito memberi tahu kushina agar dia tidak gegabah memberitahu naruto tentang rencananya untuk bersekolah di luar negeri.

"kyuu— kalau naruto sudah tenang tolong bicara padanya.. selama ini kau yang paling mengerti dia dan dia sangat menurutimu"

Lanjut minato memandang kyuubi. Saat ini keadaan sangat kacau.. naruto yang kaget dengan berita tiba-tiba itu.. padahal dia ingin memberi tahu kan pada semuanya kalau dia ingin menikah dengan sasuke.

Minato disini tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Namun jika disuruh memilih dia lebih meilih untuk menyekolahkan naruto ke luar negeri karena untuk menuruti permintaan anak bungsunya itu dia tidak bisa. Karena naruto masih kecil.

"yaa"

Jawab kyubi singkat. Dia menatap ke atas tempat dimana kamar naruto berada.

'aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan naru-chan'

.

.

Dikamar yang bernuansa orange ini terdapat 'sesosok' bocah yang menangis tersedu-sedu menutup jawahnya dengan bantal yang sudah berat karena air mata.

Dia terus menangis dan menangis, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Apakah yang harus dia lakukan? Melarikan diri? Tidak mungkin, mereka masih kecil. Oh kami-sama, cobaan apa yang kau berikan. Aku masih kecil jangan memberiku cobaan seberat ini.

Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan sasuke. Dia sangat mencintai bocah laki-laki itu dia tetap ingin tinggal bersamanya. Selamanya, hanya berdua..

.

Naruto terus saja menangis. hingga beberapa saat kemudian, dia teridur karena kelelahan.

.

'kami-sama tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan orang yang aku cintai— uchiha sasuke'

.

.

**_To be Continued_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya?**

**Disclaimer: naruto ciptaan bang masashi kishimoto dan sasuteme tercipta buat gue XD**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Family (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru ~ ItaKyuu **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: kesalahan pada author, Miss typo dan typo(s), Out of character, gak jelas sekaligus gila**

**Gak suka tolong minggir!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6:**

"**Jangan Pisahkan Kami"**

**.**

.

"tou-san aku ingin menikah dengan naruto"

"hn— kau masih kecil sasuke. Biarkan aniki-mu menikah terlebih dahulu"

Jawab seorang pria dewasa berambut raven dan bermata oniks yang dipanggil ayah oleh sasuke. Ya saat ini sasuke sedang meminta restu kepada orang tuanya supaya dia bisa menikah dengan naruto

"hn"

Jawab sasuke singkat tanpa ada protes langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya yang hanya diam saja. Bukannya dia setuju dengan perkataan ayahnya. Namun dia juga belum ingin menikah sekarang. Tetapi dia ingin melihat naruto tersenyum bahagia bersamanya. Dia bingung!

"dasar anak itu. Dia seperti dirimu dulu itachi"

Ucap wanita cantik bersurai raven panjang mirip dengan sasuke. Uchiha mikoto, ibu itachi dan sasuke.

"waktu itu usiaku limabelas tahun kaa-san"

Sangkal itachi yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah kedua orang tuanya ikut mendengarkan pemberitahuan sang adik.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan semburat orange sedang memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa cerah. Di dalam sana terdapat sosok bocah yang tertidur dengan posisi tidak biasa. Tengkurap dan menghadap bawah, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Bagaimana kalau dia kehabisan nafas kalau posisi tidurnya seperti itu.

"naruto— aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Aku ingin bicara padamu"

"tak perlu bicara padaku kalau itu tentang sekolahku"

Seru naruto tetap pada posisinya tengkurap. Sesaat dia mengingat kata-kata orang tuanya tadi dan membuat air mata kembali mengalir setelah cukup lama berhenti.

"kau harus mendengarkannya.. ini demi kebaikanmu dan—"

Kyuubi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dia bingung.. memang ini untuk kebaikan naruto dengan siapa? Dia duduk di ranjang tempat naruto tidur. Kyuubi mengusap lembut punggung naruto.

"apanya demi kebaikanku? Aku lebih baik disini bersama sasuke"

"dengar— dulu kakak juga pernah mengalami hal sepertimu—" walaupun aku tidak disuruh pindah keluar negeri. Lanjut kyuubi di dalam hati.

Ya dia ingat saat usianya limabelas tahun itachi mengajaknya menikah dan dia menolaknya. Namun itachi tak menyerah dan malah minta restu kepada orang tuanya dan orang tua kyuubi.

Namun dengan usaha orang tua mereka berdua dan kyuubi untuk meyakinkannya, akhirnya dia luluh dan berhenti menginginkan keinginan konyol nya itu.

"kau dan aku beda kyuu-nee"

"naru— kau masih kecil, tak sepantasnya untuk menikah. Kau harus bersekolah dulu sampai menjadi orang sukses baru kau boleh menikah"

"aku yakin sasuke tetap setia menunggumu, dia itu sangat mencintaimu"

Lanjut kyuubi mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang masih terus saja menangis terisak-isak.

"aku— aku takut sasuke pergi"

"dia tidak akan pergi meniggalkanmu! Kau tahu, aku memiliki rahasia besar tentang sasuke!"

Beritahu kyuubi yang langsung menghentikan acara menangis naruto, walaupun masih terdengar suara-suara menarik ingus(?) namun naruto tak menoleh kepada kyuubi. Di tetap tengkurap menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"apa?"

"setiap aku menginap di rumah itachi, aku selalu mendengar sasuke mengigau tentangmu.. dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau berpisah denganmu"

Sontak ucapan kyuubi tadi malah membuatnya semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia menjadi teringat perkataan orang tuanya lagi kalau dia akan bersekolah di luar negeri. Bukankah itu sama saja dia meninggalkan sasuke!

"he—hey kenapa kau malah nangis naru?"

"kalau aku bersekolah di kanada, bukankah itu sama saja aku pergi meninggalkan sasuke?"

Benar kata naruto. Kyuubi menjadi bingung sendiri bagaimana cara mengatasi kegalauan adiknya ini.. dan mungkin nanti dia juga akan mengatasi kegalauan calon adik iparnya.

"aku yakin sasuke tidak akan menganggapmu meninggalkannya karena kau pergi ke kanada untuk bersekolah, bukan untuk meninggalkannya. Dia pasti tetap setia menunggumu disini"

Ucap kyuubi seraya tersenyum tulus untuk menguatkan hati adiknya yang sangat rapuh itu.

"jadi, apakah kau mau meneruskan sekolahmu di kanada?"

"aku tidak yakin… aku ingin bersama sasuke"

Naruto bangkit dari tengkurapnya dan duduk di samping kyuubi, menatap sayu lantai marmer di kamarnya. Apakah dia siap pergi meninggalkan sasuke? Tapi dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan sasuke. Dia sangat mencintai bocah baru gede itu.

"ku kira kau harus menjelaskannya pada sasuke"

"aku tak bisa kyuu— aku tak kan kuat untuk menatapnya"

"kalau begitu aku yang akan memberitahunya"

naruto mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yag sangat kusut itu setelah seharian menangis dan sampai tertidur. Bangun-bangun sudah pagi. Sampai-sampai dia tidak makan siang dan makan malam kemarin.

"bagaimana aku menyampaikannya pada sasuke? Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan keriput tercinta itu"

Ucap kyuubi sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar naruto menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan naruto tetap saja lesu.. seminggu mengurung diri di rumah, dan seminggu pula dia tak menemui sasuke. Dia takut kalau dia bertemu sasuke, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan bocah itu.

.

**TokiToki**

Hingga hari kelulusan pun tiba, naruto pergi ke sekolah bersama ayahnya.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan para siswa sekolah dasar, sekolah yang ditempati naruto. Di pagi yang masih berkabut ini sekolah itu sudah penuh dengan para siswa dan wali mereka masing masing.

Tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apakah anaknya lulus dan mendapatkan nilai bagus. Tempat yang saat ini sedang dikerumuni banyak orang itu seperti segerombolan lebah, dengan suara bising mereka.

Namun tidak seperti kebanyakan bocah yang deg-deg-an menunggu hasil ujiannya. Naruto malah terlihat lesu. Dia tidak semangat hari ini. dia terus memikirkan kepergiannya meninggalkan sasuke.

'kalau hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Berarti besok dia sudah berangkat ke kanada'

Kenapa secepat ini.. dia baru kenal sasuke sekitar enam bulan yang lalu dan akrab baru sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, waktu yang masih bisa dibilang kecil untuk mereka bisa dipisahkan.

Saat petugas akan mengumumkan hasil ujian para siswa, semua siswa dan wali diam sekejap mendengarkan dengan seksama pemberitahuan dari petugas yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"baiklah, saya berada disini untuk mengumumkan siapa saja yang lulus dan mendapatkan nilai terbaik menjadi sepuluh besar di sekolah ini"

Ucap petugas yang membawa sebuah map yang berisikan data hasil ujian. Tangan kirinya memgang mike untuk mengeraskan suaranya supaya semua bisa mnedengar apa yang dia bicarakan.

"semua siswa dinyatakan lulus!"

Seru petugas itu yang langsung disambut oleh para pendengar dengan sorakan senang. Bahkan ada yang menangis mengetahui kalau anaknya lulus.

"dan sekarang saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang berada di posisi sepuluh besar"

Lanjut sang penjaga sambil membuka map dan membalik-balik lembaran demi lembaran hingga berhenti dan mengucapkan—

"peringkat sepuluh: Yamanaka Ino— peringkat Sembilan: TenTen—"

"aku ragu kalau kau mendaptkan peringkat sepuluh besar naru"

Ucap sang ayah, namikaze minato menghadap ke arah anaknya dengan cengiran megejek setengah bercanda. Yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya lesu.. menulikan pendengarannya dari kebisingan di sekitarnya. Yang dia dengar hanyalah suara sasuke yang terus dia putar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Dia ingin mendengar suara itu sebelum dia pergi lama.

'anak ini—' minato hanya menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang biasa bersemangat sekarang sangat sangat menyedihkan. Minato tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya membiarkan anaknya diam dengan pikiranya hingga dia bisa menerima semua yang terjadi.

"peringkat enam: Aburame Shino— peringkat lima: Haruno Sakura— Peringkat empat: Hyuga Neji— peringkat tiga: Nara Sikhamaru— Peringkat kedua: Uchiha Sasuke—"

Eh? Sasuke mendapat peringkat dua? Lalu siapa yang mendapat peringkat satu?

"dan peringkat satu adalah— Namikaze Naruto!"

Sontak naruto kaget, dia.. mendapat peringkat satu? Apakah ini adalah hasil dari usahanya selama ini. seluruh orang yang hadir dalam acara itu hanya menatap ke naruto dengan heran. Bocah yang biasa mendapat peringkat terbawah itu sekarang mendapat peringkat satu?

Bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban—!

"waah~ naru, sepertinya tou-san salah.. kau pasti sangat senang.. ini semua berkat usahamu sendiri nak"

Ucap minato sedikit merunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi putranya. Dia tersenyum senang kepada putra yang saat ini sudah banyak berubah itu.

Naruto yang mendapat banyak pujian dan ucapan selamat masih saja diam mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku senang mendapat peringkat satu. Namun apakah aku akan terus senang?

.

.

"wah naru kaa-san senang deh kamu dapat mendapat peringkat satu"

Ucap kushina ibu naruto, senang mendapati anak bungsunya itu memperoleh peringkat satu.. dia sempat tak percaya. Namun dia yakin naruto sekarang sudah berubah.

"wah-wah sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan banyak uang untukmu naru~"

Ucap kyuubi yang duduk disamping naruto sambil mengelus surai pirang naruto. Naruto yang terus menerus mendapat pujian, hanya tersenyum, tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi sakit hatinya. Apakah dengan mendapat peringkat satu dia bisa terus disamping sasuke?

"baiklah naru~ nanti sore kau berangkat ke kanada, jadi siapkan barangmu mulai dari sekarang"

"iya— kaa-san"

Jawab naruto lesu sembari melangkah ke kamar menyiapkan barang barang yang akan dia bawa. Kyuubi yang melihat sikap adiknya hanya menghela nafas. Apakah dia akan membuat adiknya menderita? Tapi ini juga yang baik untukmu naruto.

Kyuubi pun melangkah menghapus jejak naruto menuju kamar adik satu – satunya yang dia sayangi.

Cklek~

"naru?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dia panggil membuatnya semakin penasaran dan melangkah masuk mencari keberadaan adiknya. Sekelebat dia melihat bocah yang dia cari sedang menangis lagi dan lagi di pojok balkon.

Kyuubi menghela nafas lagi dan lagi melangkah menghampiri adiknya.

"naru—"

"kyuu, bukannya kau sudah janji kalau aku lulus kau akan mengabulkan satu dari sekian keinginanku?"

"iya naru— maka dari itu aku kesini untuk bertanya padamu kau mau menginginkan apa sebelum berangkat ke kanada?"

Tanya kyuubi pada adiknya yang saat ini masih menangis, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kyuubi.

"aku tak menginginkan benda apapun, aku tak menginginkan gadget kelyaran terbaru kyuu-nii— aku hanya ingin tetap disini bersama sasuke! Apa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini? aku mohon!"

Mohon naruto pada kyuubi seraya berdiri memeluk kyuubi erat menumpahkan seluruh emosinya pada kakak satu satunya itu. Dia ingin terus bersama sasuke. Dia ingin kyuubi mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

"aku tak bisa naru~ kau harus rela saat ini— aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian akan bersatu kembali untuk selamanya.."

"…"

Naruto tak membalas, dia masih saja menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sang kakak.

"aku janji deh.. akan membelikan semua yang kau mau. Sekarang bersiplah, aku mau keluar sebentar"

Ucap kyuubi seraya melepaskan pelukan sang adik. Mendudukkan sang adik di pinggir ranjang dan mengecup pipi sang adik untuk menenangkannya. Setelah itu dia pergi melangkan keluar kamar naruto.

Empunya kamar tak tahu kalau kyuubi akan pergi ke kediaman uchiha.

.

.

"ada apa kyuu?"

Tanya seorang pemuda keriput pada tamunya yang baru datang langsung terlihat panic dan pucat.

"mana sasuke?"

"apa?"

Sahut suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga, turun ke bawah menghampiri kakak dan kakak kekasihnya itu.

"naruto akan pergi ke kanada nanti sore. Dia akan melanjutkan sekolah disana sampai lulus perguruan tinggi"

Ucap kyuubi langsung yang membuat kedua uchiha yang ada dihadapannya langsung membelalakkan mata. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berbasa-basi, atau dia memang tidak ingin basa-basi.

Sasuke yang mendengar berita seperti Guntur yang menyambar tubuhnya itu tak menjawab kata-kata kyuubi. Dia langsung berlari keluar rumah. Semua tahu kalau sasuke sekarang berlari menuju kediaman namikaze untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

Satu minggu lebih naruto tak mau bertemu dengannya, apakah gara-gara ini?

.

"apa benar yang kau katakan kyuu?"

Tanya itachi yang masih shock dengan kabar yang diberikan kekasihya. Yang dia pikirkan adalah adiknya yang dia sayangi. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan adiknya setelah ini. dia tidak bisa membayangkan, pikirannya terlalu rumit untuk berpikir saat ini.

"ya"

"aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sasuke setelah ini"

.

.

Walaupun berlari sekencangnya, namanya bocah pasti akan capek juga berlari dengan jarak kurang lebih tiga kilometer. Sasuke terus berlari tak mempedulikan nafasnya yang sudah tercekat, keringat yang mengguyur tubuhnya, dia terus berlari berharap akan cepat sampai tujuan.

Saat dia sudah berada di depan kediaman namikaze, dia melihat ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam parkir di depan gerbang. Tak jauh dari mobil itu, berjalan segerombol keluarga yang salah satu dari rombongan itu adalah bocah yang dia cari.

Tanpa memperdulikan keluarga naruto, langsung saja dia menerjang bocah itu, memeluknya erat, tak membiarkan naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

"naruto, aku mohon jangan pergi—"

"sa—sasuke?"

"kau bilang, kau mau menikah denganku kan?"

Yang ditanyai hanya terdiam menahan air mata supaya tak jebol, namun emosinya mengalahkannya. Akhirnya naruto mengeluarkan air matanya, memeluk erat sasuke. Tak bisa membalas perkataan sasuke, hanya memeluk dan menangis yang bisa dia lakukan.

"sasuke-kun, naruto akan belajar di kanada, dia tidak meninggalkanmu"

Ucap seorang wanita muda berambut hitam se bahu. Zisune.

"berjanjilah sasuke, kau tak akan berpaling pada siapapun selama aku pergi. Tunggulah aku. Kita akan menikah saat aku sudah pulang"

Ucap naruto menginginkan sasuke berjanji padanya. Ucapan yang bercampur dengan isakan tangisnya yang terus menerus mengguyur kedua pipinya.

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu dobe!"

Sanggah sasuke, dia tidak ingin naruto pergi, tak akan dia melepaskan naruto. Tanpa disadari air mengalir dari kedua iris berwarna malam miliknya. Sasuke menangis. Pertama kali sasuke menangis. Dan itu untuk mempertahankan naruto.

Namun itu semua sia-sia. Naruto akan tetap pergi.

"lepaskan aku sasuke"

Naruto sudah tak memeluk sasuke. Namun sasuke tetap mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh naruto. Kenapa harus seperti ini.

"berjanjilah padaku juga dobe! Kau selalu mengingatku, tak akan berpaling dariku hingga kau pulang dan menikah denganku"

Ucap sasuke seraya melepas pelukannya dari naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tangis menguasai seluruh inderanya.

Sasuke mengelap tangisnya lalu maju dan mengecup lembut kening naruto, sebagai tanda perpisahan, sangat lama dan penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Sampai jumpa sasuke, aku akan merindukanmu.. setelah itu naruto melangkah masuk menuju mobil. Membanting pintu mobil dan menatap keluar.. menatap sasuke dengan tangis yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

Sasuke pun terus menatap naruto, terus menerus sampai mobil itu berjalan dia terus menatapnya. Hingga mobil itu hilang di belokan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya menatap aspal yang baru saja di lewati mobil yang di pakai naruto.

Sampai jumpa naruto, aku akan merindukanmu dan selalu menunggumu.

.

.

**TokiToki**

Tiga hari setelah kepergian naruto, sasuke kembali menjadi sasuke yang dulu, sasuke yang dingin, tak pernah tersenyum dan tertutup dari siapapun. Selama tiga hari itu dia hanya berdiam di dalam kamar. Sesekali dia pergi ke tempat kesukaan dirinya dan naruto. Tidak seperti bocah yang lainnya yang sibuk mencari sekolah baru. Dia hanya diam tak memperdulikan apa-apa. Pikirannya hanya terisi oleh naruto dan naruto.

"sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya itachi pada sasuke yang sekarang berdiam diri dalam kamar yang seharian belum makan. Itachi sangat mengkhawatirkan adik satu-satunya itu, dia sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menghibur sasuke namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Sesekali dia juga mengundang kyuubi untuk menghibur sasuke namun tetap saja gagal.

Hingga akhirnya itachi menyerah. Membiarkan adiknya seperti itu selama masiih dalam batas kewajaran.

"—"

Tak ada jawaban dari sasuke, membuat itachi lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Sudah kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini dia menanyai keadaan sasuke namun juga kesekian kalinya sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"apa kau tidak akan mendaftar ke sekolah yang kau inginkan?"

Itachi mencoba untuk bertanya lagi. Dan akhirnya sasuke mau bicara

"kau saja yang daftarkan, terserah dimana. Aku tak berniat untuk keluar"

Lagi-lagi itachi mengehela nafas. Walaupun akhirnya adiknya angkat bicara, namun bukan jawaban yag dia inginkan yang keluar.

"baiklah"

.

Aku merindukanmu naruto,

Tak mengetahui bahwa di belahan bumi yang lain, seorang bocah blonde sedang duduk di kamarnya menghadap keluar melalui kaca tebal sebening Kristal sambil mengalirkan air mata.

Aku merindukanmu sasuke,

.

.

**_To be Continued/Fin_**


End file.
